


Little Limbless ☆ Candy Shop

by Narucch



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gorn, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narucch/pseuds/Narucch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years after Memory's Crannies, Ib meets a young man at her workplace. When their eyes meet, they are dragged into a nightmare—but how come they are so familiar with the rules of that world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Limbless ☆ Candy Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mana_Sputachu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana_Sputachu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Little Limbless ☆ Candy Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25095) by Nyappy. 



> Kudos to the awesome [Boychik](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/profile) who beta'd it!  
> I'm writing this in English and then translating it into my native language. The link above redirects you to the Italian version!

> **Prologue. Reminescence**

“Garry! Behind you!”

He jumped away from the wall, but a shadow hand grabbed his wrist.

“Aah!” He tried to pull his arm away. The claws of the shadow sank in his skin and Garry let out a coarse scream.

Ib ran in his direction. What could she do? More hands could appear from the wall—she should keep her distance from it. She punched the shadow’s long body, but her fist passed through it. She couldn’t hit it? But it was hurting Garry! Blood flowed from the deep cuts, dripping onto the floor.

“Let me go!” he yelled. He punched the shadow, too, but it didn’t seem to loosen its grip.

What could she do? The hallway was empty and dark, there was nothing useful against that ghastly creature. The blood rushed in her ears.

The shadow grew larger. A white crack broke it open, revealing  a grinning mouth. Two rows of sharp teeth clicked. Her eyes widened.

“Gwah!”

She pulled Garry away with all her strength and they fell to the floor. Garry’s hand was covered in blood. Ib looked back at the shadow. It was gnawing Garry’s phalanx. Its teeth sank into the flesh and exposed the bone. It fell on the ground, wrapped in ripped flesh.  The shadow let out a satisfied burp before retiring in the black wall.

Garry was pale and shaking.

“My…” he whispered. He gulped and looked at his right hand. Half of his ring finger was missing. The red flesh was spilling a small pool of blood on the ground. He gritted his teeth. The cuts on his palm were spilling blood as well.

Ib didn’t know what to do. Why was this happening? They were alone in the dark hallway with no weapons, only fear. Her heart was beating like crazy, even if the shadow had disappeared already. Garry’s finger was missing for real. It wasn’t a dream. He was panting, in pain, for real.

She sat next to him, with her fists clenched.

“Ib, I can… I can go on.” He covered his mouth with his left hand. “We can’t stay here, it’s not safe.”

She took a deep breath. There was no time to panic, she had to be strong. “You’re losing a lot of blood.” She took a white handkerchief out of her skirt pocket and held Garry’s wounded hand in hers. “I don’t really know how to stop the bleeding, but I’ll try,” she said with a firm nod. She tied the handkerchief as tightly as she could right under the gnawed flesh.

Garry stared at his hand and his body shook in a retch.

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault.” Ib lowered her head, letting her bangs cover her face. She didn’t want to cry. “I should have warned you before.”

“Don’t blame yourself, you did it the moment you saw the shadow. Sneaky bastard.” Garry had a little smile on his face. A droplet of sweat ran down his cheek and he wiped it with his fluffy sleeve. “Besides, we only need to find a water vase—” As soon as Garry said that, a surprised look appeared on his face.

Because he was right. Ib knew it—but how? She took her rose out of her pocket. It was still fresh, a bright scarlet. Garry imitated her. The tips of the blue petals were withered. He only needed to found a water vase to restore the rose’s health, she knew it. Did it mean that his finger would grow back to normal? Her handkerchief was now scarlet, but it managed to stop the blood.

“How do you know?” she asked.

“I don’t know.” He looked at his hand and back at his rose. “I almost… remember it, I guess.”

Ib nodded. It was the same for her. “It’s like a faded memory.”

She looked at the dark hallway. It looked more familiar than before. How could it be possible? She had never been there, but she knew. _They_ knew.


End file.
